A Flower In A Spider's Web
by GluttonousRice
Summary: Unrequited feelings tend to burn the one that holds them. During the war of The Four Territories, a master assassin working for the Southern Lord feels these searing hot urges for his disobedient apprentice who doesn't feel the same. She needs reprimanding, and he has the perfect punishment. PWP, don't expect anything too serious from this. Two shot between Kagome and Naraku!


A Flower In A Spider's Web.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

Note: This story is honestly PWP, I'm just not going to be a jerk about it. I wrote this for fun.

\- Fallen Leaves-

At the edge of the Southern Captial resided a famous traveler's Inn. From the street, one could see through the open windows as the brightly dressed workers bustled too and from within the shop. Giant gnarled maple trees shed colorful leaves all over the property and onto patrons standing nearby. A slight breeze heavy with the spice of maple leaves traveled through the inn causing the porch lanterns to sway.

Two generals accompanied by their ronin met outside the inn. A few attendants took their horses, and a waitress led them inside. They entered one of the private porch-side serving room of the large teahouse downstairs. The generals were from opposing territories and sought to discuss peaceful business between their two regions. Upstairs just above the conversing generals, a master assassin and his female apprentice sat a little table dining in silence.

Across the table sat small dishes in vivid colors. The student ate but two bites from the plate of chili garlic prawns in front of her and delicately sat her white chopsticks down. She sat modestly on her knees dressed in her short form-fitting fighting kimono. The dragon's bone chopsticks in her blue-black hair shined from the room lantern's light. She wore her hair in a sloppy chignon with wispy curls left out near her small ears. Her short curved bangs touched the broad arches of her round blue eyes.

After about an hour of gathering intel from the men below the student felt herself becoming restless. She perked up when she heard the men below conclude their business and exit the inn. The girl sighed loudly causing a disturbance in the room's quiet harmony. The handsome man dressed in dark silks with long flowing inky tresses across from her paused at the noise.

His long black lashes shaded his crimson eyes as he continued to eat. He brought his chopsticks up from his plate and toward his waiting mouth. He sucked the strip of dark glazed meat into his mouth and sat his long red chopsticks down next to the plate of Chinese pepper steak.

He chewed slowly, ignoring the weight of the girl's eyes on him. Finally, he swallowed his food and corrected his posture before rewarding her with his attention. The girl immediately inclined her head and presented her hands in a fist wrapping salute.

"Chilli garlic shrimp is your favorite, yet you've only eaten a few. Does something trouble you Kagome? Let me hear it." Kagome relaxed her position at the hint of concern his voice offered. She thought over her words carefully as she looked up to see his hand slip out of his decorative sleeve. He delicately rotated his palm upward and extended his fingers out gesturing toward the tea at her end of the table.

Her soft blue eyes traced the slenderness of her master's hand. From his thin, pale wrist to his slender fingertips the only word that described them was elegant. His fingers reminded her of a zitherist's, making her wonder if he played a guzheng at one point in time. Her eyes shamelessly swept over her master's face a few times as she silently studied him. It bewildered her at how such an attractive man could stay single for so long, but then the life of an assassin was indeed a lonely one.

The master noticed he was being studied and gave the girl a quaint smile which drew her out of her thoughts. Realizing he'd just given her a command, Kagome flushed. Her eyes fell on the nearby maroon teapot waiting on an elevated cinnabar serving stand. A quick sniff to the air told her he'd ordered his usual tea, orange blossom.

"Naraku Sensei, your humble student thanks you for the meal. I'm honored you wish me to accompany you the Western region, but I don't see why this act has to be committed by my hands." Kagome spoke with some unintended attitude as she elegantly poured her master his evening tea.

Her master's eyes followed the steam wafting into the air as the bright amber liquid fell into the maroon cup. A few translucent petals of orange blossoms floated along the surface of the tea.

"Ah, I see. Our job is to pit the dragons and dogs against each other. Wartorn territories are easier to take than stable ones. It will give Lord Kogen's army a massive advantage over the opposition." He smiled at her. A kind smile at her impertinence. Kagome rolled her eyes at the cowardice of their lord. Pity how low Lord Totosai Kogen was willing to go to conquer the lands.

"I've heard much about our lord's foolproof plans, but that still doesn't explain why it has to be me," she argued. Her master nodded his head with a slow smirk tugging at his sensual lips from his little kunoichi's declining attitude.

"I know you failed your last mission with another trainer. You refused to shed the blood of the innocent as your superior told you. Did you think I had not heard?" He asked, slowly turning his eyes to her. Kagome's eyes widened, and she quickly ducked her head in shame.

"Your failure put a blemish on my reputation among the ranks. You will rectify this by killing the boy." Naraku stated as he glanced over the notes scrawled out on the parchment laying on the table.

Kagome slammed the teakettle down on the tray rudely. Her master's head snapped in her direction, and he glared at her. She proceeded to scowl back at him. His little apprentice quickly managed to impress and infuriate him at the same time.

"I refuse! I care not for reputations! I'd rather go back to spying in the courts than become a true assassin! I'm sure plenty of others would be honored to take my place at your side! Ask someone else!"

Kagome boldly ignored her master's shocked expression as she shoved the small teacup toward him. The force of her push sent the fragrant liquid over the rim of the cup. The wasted tea reflected the fullness of the moon outside peeping in on the two from the balcony. Her master was internally beside himself at his student's blatant disrespect of him. Naraku didn't know what had brought it on, but it would not go without punishment.

"Such insolence! You are quite bold, though, it would be a shame if I were to return the young girls you saved from the pleasure house. How many were there Kagome? Ah, yes. Thirteen, sweet, innocent young girls for one boy's life? Surely the price is justified."

Naraku eyed her challengingly as he stopped the cup from falling over the edge of the table with just the tip of his finger. His raven hair danced along his black haori as another maple leaf scented breeze passed by them. His student's glossy blue wisps fluttered against her reddening cheeks as she shook her head at him with a huff.

"Sensei they are children and the lordling is about my age. You expect me to choose which lives are worth more?"

As the apprentice stared into her master's cold red eyes, she realized he was serious. The sentiments quickly died, and her face fell back into its emotionless exterior. She was training to become a killer, and she knew this is how her teacher would punish her for her disobedience. For every good deed she performed, he'd make her commit double in sinful acts.

 _Is there no limit to the cruelties of this man,_ she wondered sadly.

Naraku watched his student rise from her pillow seat. She ignored his eyes as she turned on her heel toward the balcony behind her. He viewed her retreating form with annoyance as he grasped the cup and brought the edge to his lips. He took a gracious gulp of the orange blossom tea she had prepared for him. The sweet citrusy flavor warmed his throat.

 _Can I kill that boy, Inuyasha? Will I murder an innocent in cold blood for the succession of my nation, or will I let those young girls fall back to the perverse arts?_ The student had much to consider.

"Shaaaa," came the nightly song of the wind through the leaves. Kagome took comfort in the sound of the leaves rustling in the moonlit breeze. Her eyelids fluttered closed, and she enjoyed the wind washing over her.

Behind her, Naraku's eyes softened a fraction as they explored her curvy shape. He considered his student at that moment, eyes tracing over the short kimono hiding her body from his view. His teeth abused his bottom lip at the sight of her beautiful pale legs. It was no secret that he lusted for the girl.

He thought back to the moment he first saw her, standing among the small pool of top skilled recruits. The scoutmaster was standing on the dais giving the same boring speech he always did. The girl sensed eyes on her and turned her head to her right. She slowly brought her own up to meet his. She charmed him instantly as he gazed into those hauntingly expressive blue eyes for the first time. At that moment, Naraku knew that she was worthy of his teachings.

He opened his mouth and pointed at her. "I choose her!" The scoutmaster stopped his speech and gazed down at Naraku with a confused expression. The introductions hadn't even started yet, and that caused a storm of outbursts among the mentors. Apparently other's desired her also. Too bad he'd picked her first. The memory ended, bringing Naraku back to the present.

He silently assessed the situation between the girl and himself. He realized that he could kill two birds with one stone. He elegantly placed the teacup down, delicately dabbed his bottom lip with his sleeve and stood from his seat.

The girl heard the rustling of her master's clothing growing closer and opened her eyes. She felt his shoulder brush hers as he stood next to her. Not a word was spoken between the two as they stared up at the moon hanging over the maple trees.

Naraku turned to his apprentice, bringing his hand up as he did so. Kagome felt her master's hand gently brush away the errant curl from her ear. He leaned over her, subtly brushing his sensual lips along the shell of her ear.

"Remember what Lord Tashio did to your family during the last war. You lost everything because of his instruction, even your little brother. Killing his son will bring you the gratification you seek." The corners of his lips pulled back wickedly as he watched her cool expression twist into shock.

That was about all the salt he needed to sprinkle into his little flower's unhealed wounds. He looked over catching the flash of bloodlust in those oceanic depths. His smile broadened as he spied her hands trembling against the sides of her hips.

"I Kagome will kill the son of Daimyo Tashio," she swore without hesitation. That made her master hum with satisfaction. Now the possibility of punishing her for her insubordination.

Naraku smirked at the idea that crossed his mind. He turned to her and raised his hand. His fingers found the binding of her hair and plucked it, catching his student's attention. Kagome turned her head toward her master causing her long hair to unravel quickly.

The ornate chopsticks slipped free, clattering loudly against the floorboards as her lengthy tresses fell along her lower back. She slowly brought her blue eyes up to his, staring at him with uncertainty. He ran his fingers through the errant lock laying over the skin exposed by the part in her kimono. He incidentally brushed the top of her breast with the back of his fingers as he did so. He spied the goosebumps forming on her skin at from his touch.

His eyes jumped up to hers, and he smiled as he gently ushered her back inside where it was warm. They both knew that she wasn't cold. He stepped inside and shut the doors behind himself. Nervous, Kagome turned to ask him what he thought he was doing but he quickly embraced her.

Naraku heard his apprentice's breath leave her the moment his arms encircled her slender frame and her chest pressed against his. Kagome's eyelids fell low as she took in his scent of his clothes. Heavy notes of spice, rose oil, amber, and musk invaded her senses, causing her mind to whirl.

The touch of his hand to her cheek brought her back to reality as she viewed truths and feelings no words could ever convey in those deep crimson pearls of his. Such contact between them seemed forbidden to her. She knew her master sought to begin her training in the carnal arts, but the thought of him doing so seemed unnerving to her. Realization hit her at that moment.

"No! Do not punish me in that way," she begged suddenly with a soft blush pushing him away from her. "It is not your choice on how I punish you!" She slipped away, but he caught her by her sleeve and dragged back her to him.

"I will show you what you've been missing," he promised as his hands tightened their grasp on her shoulders. "I won't let you!" Kagome swiftly used her arms to break his grip on her.

She thrust two fingers at a vital point in his neck, but her wiser master countered by sweeping her hand to the side with his. She switched tactics and tried aiming for his legs. Her master chuckled at her predictable actions as he danced out of reach.

The sound of rustling fabric and movement filled the room as they fought. Naraku briskly stepped behind Kagome and grasped her wrist, twisting her arm painfully behind her. She tried to break from her master's hold, but he was too powerful.

"If you punish me like this I will lose every shred of respect I have for you!" Her master frowned at those words. "I didn't intend for your first time to be a punishment, but you made it this way."

He released her with a short thrust and told her to come to him. Kagome noticed her clothing and pulled the fallen sleeve back over her shoulder and hesitantly obeyed. It surprised him when she came up and wrapped her arms around his waist. The sight of his short apprentice burying her face in his robes amused him.

"I accept sensei's punishment," Kagome conceded hopelessly into his chest. She acted like such a child, and at times it was too much for him. Her muffled voice earned her a genuine laugh. She felt the vibrations of his rumbling laughter through his chest and blushed. He was laughing at her, how cruel.

The softness of her body drew Naraku out of his musings. With a sigh of frustration, he held her away at an arm's length and grasped her hand. He brought it right down to his groin. His fingers guided hers along the hardened sex within his hakama.

Kagome's eyes widened at what she was being forced to touch. She felt his sex throb against her hand and attempted to jerk her hand away, but her master's grasp on her wrist prevented her from doing so.

"This is not a game, Kagome. See what you do to me? How can I forgive you when you've made me like this?" Naraku charged down to the girl. Kagome heard the huskiness of his deep rich voice and flushed brightly.

"Me? What! Why can't I learn this from someone else? I don't understand. Why, why does it have to be you, sensei?" Her master took offense to that, quickly grasping her by the throat with a look of fury. Kagome choked out a gasp with her hands clutching frantically at his sleeve.

"So you find my touch that repulsive? So be it, you can learn as the street whores here do! How about I strip you naked and drag you downstairs? I could make a gracious amount of earnings by selling your body to those drunken scum! None would hesitate to bury their cock inside a pretty girl like you!"

Naraku paused with an expectant look, waiting for a response, but one never came. He realized his apprentice's skin was turning pale from deprivation of oxygen and eased his grip, allowing her to breathe.

"No! Forgive me Sensei," Kagome choked out earnestly, "I will obey! Please don't!" Her words appeased him, and the hand around her throat fell away. Her master wore a pensive look as he reached out, taking her small chin into his hand. Kagome felt the silk of his sleeve against her skin as he forced her to look up at him.

"Remember those words," he warned, releasing her gently.

Stillness, Kagome reminded herself as his hands traveled down her body. His fingers found the red bow that held her kimono shut. He grasped the tails of her sash tightly, tugging her toward him causing her to gasp. The strings of her maiden's heart knotted together, and her words became trapped in her throat. The idea of her master undressing her was one that never crossed her mind.

Naraku adored his little apprentice's blushing expression at his closeness. He was glad to know that his masculine charm and physically attractive attributes affected the girl. He lowered his head, pressing his forehead against hers. They stayed like that for a few moments, just staring at each other wordlessly.

The distance between their parted lips slowly thinned. Their noses brushed, and their eyelids grew heavy. It frightened Kagome to think that she wanted him to press his mouth against hers. The desire to taste him felt forbidden and tempting at the same time. Her master leaned in to kiss her, but she kept her lips just out of his reach.

Naraku's thumb rubbed over the fabric in his hand and then he pulled it. The decorative sash fed into itself and came unraveled. Kagome's lips parted, and her eyes widened as her robes peel opened. Naraku watched the fabric part, revealing her womanly body to his eyes. His fingers crept over her shoulders, drawing the kimono down her arms. It took everything she had not to cover herself back up as her fingers clenched the fabric to prevent it from falling.

"Drop it!" Naraku ordered. His voice surprised Kagome and made her shoulders jump at its boldness.

Kagome shivered, dropping her head to hide her troubled expression form his watchful eyes. A sigh fell from her trembling lips, and she hesitantly allowed her kimono to slip away from her fingers. Shame and thick oily guilt filled her at the clothing pooling on the floor around her feet. She looked away from him as he walked around her, scrutinizing her with licentious eyes.

It's apart of your training. Kagome reminded herself bitterly.

Her master did not hold back as he'd done earlier. He stepped back, his eyes appraised the girl's sensual curves. From her sizable breasts and pink nipples to her voluptuous ass. The longer he studied his student in her nakedness, the more his lust for her grew. His Kagome, she was every woman in the shunga scrolls he'd read and caressed himself to during his lonely nights brought to life. A wry smile formed on his lips as he watched her rosy nipples grow hard from the caress of the open air.

Kagome saw him reach for her out of the corner of her eye and quickly cringed from his touch making him laugh. His slow chuckle angered her as she covered her breasts with her arms, but not more than standing in front of him nearly naked. She prayed he wouldn't force her to remove her fundoshi. His hand found the back of her neck and grasped the flesh tightly. She whimpered but didn't fight him as he forced her to stand up straight.

Naraku came closer until they were pressed against one another His fingers skimmed down her shoulders and slid down her arms. He grasped her wrists, forcibly removed her arms from her chest. He dragged them down to her sides. Kagome's face twisted with a look of betrayal. He heard her sob softly and shushed her. His mouth found her ear and his serpentine tongue slithered forth to tease the shell.

"I will make sure you enjoy this experience," Naraku promised. The silvery tear that dripped from Kagome's eye was one of many to come. All the devotion she held for him was about to be broken forever.

End.

Note: For those that do not know, "Shunga" is the name for a specific type of "Ukiyo-e," or old style woodblock art prints. Characters in Shunga are often depicted in artworks engaging in explicit acts of eroticism. Might make this an actual story, I'm not sure yet. There is a part two coming!

Feel free to drop a review and let me know what ya think! Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated.

Until next time, GR.


End file.
